The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle comprising an electric motor powered by a power supply module, and a structure comprising a floor plate delimiting the lower part of the vehicle cabin.
Traditionally, an exhaust duct is connected to the power supply module in order to evacuate the hot air produced in the power supply module during its operation.
It is indeed necessary to evacuate the hot air produced by the power supply module, for instance a battery, in order to ensure its proper functioning. If the hot air is not evacuated, the power supply module and its different components run the risk of being damaged, resulting in their breakdown.
In addition, if the hot air is not evacuated it may cause discomfort to the passengers.
It is therefore necessary to provide for the evacuation of the hot air.
As shown in US2008/1096957, the free end of the exhaust duct can be located between the external skin of the vehicle and a trim panel of the trunk.
However, this location requires an adaptation of the external skin of the vehicle and/or its various linings, which entails an extra cost when these parts must be common for vehicles equipped with internal combustion, electrical and/or hybrid powertrains.